


lucas & eliott | walk with me [ 3x10]

by PurplexMist



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanart, Fandom, Fanvids, Gay, Love, M/M, SKAM - Freeform, Skam Season 3, Video, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s), YouTube, måns zelmerlöw - Freeform, vidder, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplexMist/pseuds/PurplexMist
Summary: English subtitles available (CC) | watch in HD + headphones---I'm so proud to say that I uploaded a video after this week of no motivation and I've not been feeling so good mentally.I'm also very proud of the outcome. The song fits the whole Elu story so well. The song and their story are both so beautiful. I can't believe season 3 is over tomorrow. It's going to be missed!I hope you like the video,don't forget to give a thumbs up and subscribe!Lots of love, Sabina#fanvidfeed#elu#skamfrance#lucaslallemant#eliottdemaury#viddingisart______________• fandom: skam france• pairing: lucas lallemant & eliott demaury• coloring: me• song: walk with me by måns zelmerlöw & dotter (slightly pitched)• intro/outro background: /watch?v=GVv04MdVISo• program: final cut pro x, adobe premiere pro cc 2019---





	lucas & eliott | walk with me [ 3x10]




End file.
